Andrew Collins
Melanie Collins Daniel Collins Quentin Collins Susan Ryan Tom Ryan Eddie Ryan Ashley Ryan |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Laborer |Row 6 title = Pathology |Row 6 info = Serial Killer Family Annihilator |Row 7 title = No. of Victims |Row 7 info = 17 killed 10 attempted |Row 8 title = Modus Operandi |Row 8 info = Varied |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = Deceased |Row 10 title = Portrayed by |Row 10 info = Adam Scott }} Andrew Collins was a serial killer and family annihilator targeting U.S. politicians, who appeared in Powers That Be. Background Born in Washington, D.C., Collins was the illegitimate child of Jonathan Cramer, a U.S. Senator, and Melanie Jones, who was Cramer's intern. When Collins was born, Cramer fired Melanie and began sending her large sums of money every year in order to ensure her silence. Melanie immediately moved to Baltimore, Maryland, where she met and married a businessman named Daniel Collins and had a child named Quentin with him. However, Daniel was secretly abusive towards her and Collins, but never directed any of his abuse towards Quentin. Unable to take the abuse anymore, Melanie committed suicide in 1992, and Cramer stopped sending his secret payments as a result. Realizing this, Daniel intensified his abuse on Collins, who by that point had believed Daniel was his father all along. When he learned the truth, Collins developed a psychopathic rage towards his stepfather and then-unknown biological father, believing all men in positions of power were abusive and irresponsible with their duties. After graduating from high school in 1995, Collins got a job as a janitor in his stepfather's company, where he continued to receive verbal abuse from Daniel. Three years later, in 1998, Daniel announced his intention to run for office, operating under the campaign promise to improve poor neighborhoods for the sake of future generations. Enraged by this, Collins brutally killed Daniel and framed Tyrone Carruthers, a man scammed by Daniel's company, for the murder. Since Daniel's company scammed many other people aside from Tyrone, the ensuing scandal shut it down and Collins was forced to go from job to job, finding positions in labor. All the while, he received economic support from Quentin, who had been pitiful of Collins and was trying to compensate for the lack of abuse he received from his father. However, Collins cut off all contact from his half-brother in 2009, when Quentin received a high-end promotion in the company he worked at. In 2014, Collins tracked down his biological father, Cramer, and became enraged when he realized he was campaigning for reelection. As a result, he began killing members of the U.S. Congress, and then their families as well. Powers That Be Modus Operandi Profile Known Victims *March 2, 1998, Baltimore, Maryland: Daniel Collins *Unspecified dates from 1999 to 2009, Baltimore, Maryland: Seven unspecified assault charges *2015, Washington, D.C.: **January 16: Senator Lawrence Clark **April 13: Representative Mark O'Donnell **May 16: Senator Robert Levinson **May 20: Senator Gregory Parsons and his unnamed bodyguard **May 22: The Davis home massacre: ***Two unnamed bodyguards ***The Davis family ****Representative William Davis ****Carla Davis ****William Davis, Jr. ****Audrey Davis ****Charles Davis ****Ellie Davis **May 23: The Cramer home massacre: ***Two unnamed bodyguards ***The Cramer family ****Senator Jonathan Cramer ****June Cramer ****Susan Ryan ****Tom Ryan ****Eddie Ryan ****Ashley Ryan ***Attempted to kill the following in a shootout: ****Jennifer Jareau ****William LaMontagne, Jr. ****David Rossi ****Spencer Reid Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals